Nes Go Boom Boom
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Two American sisters adjust to their new life and career in Japan, but they didn't think moving would make so much of a difference. However when one of the girls favorite holidays show up, it'll lead to a bigger impact no one expected. For both the girls and for the sake of gaming.
1. Chapter 1

Nes Go Boom Boom Part 1

 **Author Notes: Our first Angelic Layer story~ Ok So Sen and I love this manga to death. Well we love Clamps work in general but Angelic Layer was such a cool concept for us. So maybe someday we'll do a series based on it, but for now it'll have to simply be a one shot.**

 **Bring on the fireworks and food, because the 4th of July is here and it's time to party~ My character and Sen's character will be in this and with that we don't own Angelic Layer~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"WELLLLCCCCOOOMMEEEEE LADIES AND GENTS TO THE ONE AND ONLY...ANGEEEEELIIIIIICCC LAYYYEEEERRRRR CHAMPIONSHIP!"**

The crowd screams, going crazy as the announcer hypes everyone up. It was the final round of the competition. Here young and old, man and woman alike compete in a heart stopping battle of wits and strength with their Angels.

 **"Innnnnn this corner... WE. HAVE. MIIIIISAKIIIIICHIIII~ And her angel...HIIIIIIKARUUUUUU~"** A young looking girl steps out with high tech gear around her face. A bright, excited smile on her face.

On her shoulder was a little toy, dressed up in a battle suit the pink haired doll was wearing similar gizmos. Her fans shout and screech her name in admiration. She worked so hard to make it to where she is now. Facing her opponent, a fire in her eyes.

 **"Annddddd her opponent! WE. HAVE. ARISUUUUUUU FUUUUJUSAKIIII~ And her angel...ALLLLIIICCCEEEE~ These two ladies will be going mano e mano in the latest angelic layer battlefield...ICE!"**

This was a day not like any other. Shi watched the latest battle rerun. It was a good match and she could see how her friend Misaki became one of the best Angelic Layer players in Japan. She smiled thinking of the young middle schooler. Misaki Suzuhara wasn't like most.

Despite her size, her unwavering devotion and adoring passion kept her on top, using her eyes and wit made it to being the Angelic Layer regional Champ and beyond. She even got to battle to deadly Goddess Athena, who's owner was surprisingly her own mother.

With an amused huff she flipped to a different rerun. One she hadn't see in an actual tournament. **"It's incredible folks! Man of Many Faces and his angel Phantom are sweeping victories all over Europe! To think just 3 months ago this young looking man with a mask had never even played before. Now here he is topping all players in his wake!"** Shi rolls her eyes.

There was only so many times she could listen to an announcer gab and gab. She turns off the tv, rising to her feet with a stretch. **"Well...best go wake up Nes. She's probably starving."** The 16 year old yawns, glancing at the clock.

 **"Yeah...definitely probably starving."** Shi unlike most was an early riser, of course with her being a well known Angelic Layer player, and caring for her younger 14 year old sibling who's just as popular if not more, it tends to make her a busy workaholic.

The mornings were most likely the only time where she's able to rest in peace. Walking down the hall she notices something odd. A dark miasma coming from her sisters room. Frankly it worried Shi.

Her and Nes were complete opposites. In more ways then one. Nes was basically a happy go lucky southern belle with a dash of hyperness with a reckless streak. While Shi was the cool calm queen of strategy, never allowing anyone to know what she's thinking.

It was why she and her sister tag teamed and played partner competitions. There were barely any holes in their teamwork. However seeing a dark orb of despair and depression ooze out of the room left Shi very concerned. She opens the door, seeing her sister sighing and moaning.

 **"I can't believe we're going to miss it..."** Shi leaned against the door frame. **"What's wrong Nes?"** The young girl looks up to her sister, her eyes tearing a bit. **"It's the date Shishi...we're going to miss it. We've never missed it before!"** The teen narrows her eyes in thought, eyebrows scrunching up in confusion. "The date?"

The older girl was drawing a major blank. In all honesty, Shi would be lucky to know what day of the week it was, let alone the actual date. Tears leak down her sisters face. **"You-you don't remember!? We would celebrate it every year! All the fun and explosions!"** Shi's eyes widen in shock.

Her realization confirmed when she looks at the calendar. **"Ah...that's right. We've been so busy that I completely forgot. And we're not in America anymore. They don't celebrate it in Japan."**

She holds her arms out, a gesture Nes accepts immediately. Jumping into her partners arms, crying. Shi knew...she just had to do something...and she had the perfect person in mind to help her with it.

 _Time Skip..._

 **"Hi Nes, Shi! How are you today?"** Misaki wave to the two, before looking at Nes in surprise. **"Hello Misaki. I'm well, Nes is rather...depressed. Do you know where Mihara is?"** The middle schooler nods vigorously. **"Yeah Mr. Icchan is speaking with my mom at my house."** Shi hums in thanks.

Misaki frowns sadly. **"What's wrong with Nes?"** The 16 year old sighs, scratching her head. **"We're gonna miss it..."** Confusion marks were all over the girl as Nes continues to mumble. **"Misaki you know we're from America right?"** She nods still not understanding.

 **"Well in America, every 4th of July, we celebrate Independence day. It's a big thing for us in the United States, we party, we eat, and late at night we watch fireworks shoot into the sky and dazzle all those who see it."** A small crowd of people listen in on the explanation.

Ohhing and ahhing in unison. **"However, because of our move we'll be unable to really celebrate it as it is not a holiday in Japan. And seeing how it is one of Nes's most precious holidays...she's suffering."** Hence the crying and painful moans of agony.

Shi sighs, already feeling tired. **"Now I need to speak to Mihara, Misaki do me a favor and watch over Nes for me."** Not even one minute after she walks into the house, does the elite angelic layer player lose the 14 year old. **"Ahhhhh! NES-CHAN!? WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU!?"** Panic mode has activated.

 **"So if it isn't Shi! I see you've come alone...you have come alone...right?"** The crazy looking professor looks left and right, scanning for the younger teen. **"Well she came with me, but at the moment is occupied."** He nods, leaning over the counter. **"So what do you need?"**

Now here comes the difficult part. The creator of the Angelic Layer game was many things, weird, crazy, annoying...but he's also a genius. He listens to her plea with a frown. **"I'm not sure if I can do it..."** Misaki comes in and out of habit Icchan goes into hiding.

He waits...patiently for his prey. **"Shi-Chan I can't find Nes-Chan!"** He struck, leaping from behind the counter. **"ICCHAN GO BOOM!** " The short girl shrieks in fright. And then, everyone is frozen.

Especially the game creator. He looked left, and right. Usually right after he would make his grand entrance. Nes would come, and do hers, yet...she never came. He pales looking at Shi. **"Is your sister...Ok? She is alive, right?"** His reply is a small smile. **"She's alive...but horribly depressed...will you do it now?"**

Her answer came immediately. **"OF COURSE! Leave it to me~ I'll have it done by today's tournament. I needed new inspiration for the latest addition to the game anyways."** Both pull up their thumbs, an agreement was made.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: So part 1 is done~ Next time we have the actual Angelic Layer fight! Please show your support with favs/follows/reviews as both Sen and I(Mako) greatly appreciate it. Tchao for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nes Go Boom Boom Part 2

 **Author Notes: Ugh i really hate how my stuff gets deleted, however, happy 4th of July folks! I hope you guys are enjoying the summer! Here's the second part of this two shot! Sen and I do not own Angelic Layer~**

 _Last time on...Nes Go Boom Boom_

 _Her answer came immediately. **"OF COURSE! Leave it to me~ I'll have it done by today's tournament. I needed new inspiration for the latest addition to the game anyways."** Both pull up their thumbs, an agreement was made._

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen...To. Angelic. Layer!"** The crowd was going crazy! A huge audience was here today, this tournament wasn't like most. Players from all over the country have come to enter.

Rookies, experts, young, old, there were so many combatants. One of which was the happy go lucky cutiepie Nes. However she was still in a sad state, depressed as to the lack of fireworks.

She was feeling horribly homesick. She didn't know why she was here. Nes was a tag team angelic player, yet for some reason her sister Shi insisted on her entering this competition. And since dropping her off has disappeared.

 **"Our first competitors are...xxx with their angel xxx. Today they're up against!...Nes and her angel Bloody Jester~"** Her fans were screaming her name, excited to see her. **"Show some love for our warriors!"**

 **"Omg Nes-Chan is entering!"**

 **"WE LOVE YOU NES!"**

Those devoted to her were puzzled, she walked with a slump. A dark ominous miasma surrounding her frame. Even her opponent sweat dropped in concern for the young girl.

 **"What's wrong with Nes-Chan?"**

 **"She looks so sad..."**

 **"Who could be responsible for our lovely angels sadness?!"**

 **"It must be Shi! Shi is isn't here and made our Nes sad!"**

An argument broke out between the fans of Shi and Nes. **"How dare you accuse our goddess Shi!"** A war was going on the stands, not that Nes noticed. She sighed uninterested.

Personally Nes was planning to lose on purpose, even though it would be a big blow to her pride. She just wasn't in any mood to go and fight. All she wanted to do was mope under the covers.

That all changed when the battle arena for the angels appeared. The sounds, the setting it was a glorious sight. The explosions and colors ignited a spark. In more ways than one.

For a few moments all Nes could do was stare in shock. Tears trickled down her eyes, it looked like...home. A meadow full of flowers with all sorts of fireworks laid around. **"Now let's go over the rules!"**

 ** _1) This is a one on one competition. There will be no outside help, any form of cheating will automatically disqualified._**

 ** _2) The winner will be decided from if they can a) successfully knock their opponent out of the ring, b) make their opponent lose all of their health, c) have more health then their opposing angel at the end of the time limit. Should they have the same amount of health at the end of the time limit they will go to sudden death where the one who inflicts the first hit wins._**

 ** _3) Unlike most tournaments this one will allow you to take full advantage of the scenery. Any of the items found on the battlefield can be used to help aid the angels in the fight._**

She was glowing with joy and excitement. Sparkles were surrounding the angelic layer player, immediately her angel Bloody Jester ran to the rocket missile firework. Nes grinned crazily at her enemy.

Who at this point was sweating with a pale complexion. **"NES NES GO BOOM!"** The moment the announcer allowed the fight to begin, it turned into a realm of explosive chaos.

It was over before anyone could realize what happened. Suddenly crowds were cheering, Nes's angel was on top with a smirk. Mimicking his deus. **"I'm gonna win!"** No one knew how or why.

But she was back to her usual happy, confident self, and were hyped seeing her in action. Especially as with each match her fights took less time and scary with her fast reactions of setting off all the fireworks in the arena.

Blasting her way through the competition she easily made it to the finals, and her final opponent was her good friend and rival, the Kanto champion herself. Misaki Suzuhara. With her speed angel Hikaru.

There would absolutely, positively be No mercy whatsoever. **"Good Luck Mimi~** (Nes's nickname for Misaki) **You're going to need it!"** She blows a kiss to the junior high school student, who blushes madly at her friend.

It was game time now. Both angels descended to the battlefield. For the final arena that had once more a 4th of July themed scenery. It was a festival like place. Booths, fireworks and lights were scattered about.

At the starting signal both players sent their angels off. At blinding speeds they reached for their arsenal of boom booms. Rockets, screechers, crackers, no explosive was spared at they were projectiles at each other.

During the match a game of hot potato with a rather big firework called sonic boom. It bounced back fiercely between the two players as the time tick tocked in the background.

The angels were losing health little by little, practically equal the entire fight. These last few seconds would count. An opportunity presented itself before time ran out.

 **"YES!"** Nes had managed a swift kick to the sonic boom, propelling it towards the dodging Hikaru. It blew up, the backlash of its intense burst harmed the champ, it was just the amount of damage Nes needed.

She did it, she won. **"Kyaaa! I did it~"** Everyone, Misaki included clapped and congratulated the girl. Happy for her victory as she held her angel in her hands. It was her first solo tournament.

And probably her last, she loved working with her sister in duel type matches, however this feeling of winning, it was great. She was enchanted of being in the spotlight.

 **"And now the designer and investor of the specifically made battle arenas for today's tounrament will be presenting our newly crowned victor her trophy!"**

Out from the center of the stage stood a person no one expected. It was Shi, graced with a smile and the large golden trophy she walks to her sister. Who was currently gaping, frozen in shock. **"Congrats sis. You were amazing."** Though the exchange of the trophy was made.

Nes still couldn't move or speak, but when she did at last, only one word came out. **"How? Why?"** Ok two words, but still. **"You were so depressed about missing the big ole Fourth of July celebration back in America, so I figured..."** She pauses with a grin.

 **"That if I couldn't bring you to the fireworks, then I can bring the fireworks to you. Talked to Mihara and he went over some old photos i had stashed with me and we created it just in time too."** Nes's lip trembled.

Before she pounced on her sister, nuzzling her, tears flowing freely. **"Shishi-Chan so nice to Nes! I love you!"** The sight was so heartwarming to the audience.

 **"Shi-Sama...she designed the arenas?! That's so cool!"**

 **"So this is what parts of America look like...how exotic and magical~"**

 **"She did this just to cheer up her sister! She revolutionized Angelic Layer! Taking it to new heights~ Long live the queen!"**

 _Time Skip..._

The door bell rang, Shi up and about went to go and answer the door. When she opened she was greeted with the mail man. **"He-here's your mail."** She smiles with a thank you, gently taking it.

Poor poor guy, he was a fan of the sisters, and seeing the queen of calmness give him a kind smile, he just couldn't take it and collapsed. She sighed, this wasn't the first time it's happened. And knowing things, it won't be the last.

 **"Siiiiissss! Hurry up, Akira and his angel MF Phantom are on tv."** Shi called the post office alerting them of yet another collapsed worker on duty, with an afterthought that he may've hit his head when he fainted.

It didn't take long at all for help to arrive, taking the light hearted postal delivery man. Who had a rosy tint to his face. **"Shishi! Come on! The match is almost over!"** She sighs, a smile still planted. **"Ok ok, i'm coming sheesh. You really are pumped about this huh?"**

A slight creak and the door was closed, with a sigh of relief that another holiday has safely past by and our two american players are quite happy with their new home. **"Duh~ Him and his partner Utako are killing it~"**

 **The end~**

 **Author Notes: Finally! This is done~ I'm free...i was so sad knowing it was all deleted, and some of the stuff is different then what we originally had.**

Sen: And despite it all you still get the spotlight

 **Mako: In more ways than one...should I edit it?**

Sen: Nah we're good this time~

 **Mako: Phew, with that guys, thank you all so much for reading. If you liked this please feel free to fav/follow/review since we always appreciate your support for our stuff. Tchao for now~**


End file.
